Living With My Enemy
by 1Maddie-chan23
Summary: Himeka comes over to Karin's house randomly, asking for a favor. It ends up that she has to live with her worst enemy for a week and try to improve their relationship *Himeka wanted it* please read and reveiw! :D
1. When He Arrived

**Living With My Enemy**

**Chapter One:**

**When He Arrived**

.:*Karin P.O.V.*:.

DING DOOONG!~

I jumped and almost screamed. That doorbell is wayyy too loud! I got up from the couch and put my book down, then went to the door and looked out the peep-hole. It was Himeka! Yay! Himeka-chan has come to play! My parents weren't here right now, they were out on a business trip for two weeks. They said since I'm 14 I can stay home alone. I'm not supposed to let anyone in, but they wouldn't care if it was Himeka! She is the nicest person ever!

I get childish around Himeka. She_ is_ my best friend, she knows all my personalities. Childish, hyper, weird, mad, and normal. I opened the door and hugged her.

"Hello~ Himeka-chan!" she hugged me back,

"Hello Karin-chan."

"So Himeka, what brings you here?" I asked, stepping away from the hug.

"I want you to do something for me."

"Oh, what is it? Anything for my bestie!" I said smiling. I opened the door so she could come in and she stepped inside. I shut the door behind her while she took her shoes off. We went into the living room, that was the room next to the front door. She turned me around and put a blindfold on me.

"Himeka, why do I have a blindfold on?" I asked, slightly scared to see what she had in store for me.

she lead me to the couch, "Wait right here, ok? Don't move from this spot!" I heard her run out. I waited patiently to see what she was doing. I wonder if she got me a surprise? Ooo~ now I've gotten all excited! I heard the door open again, and it sounded like two people walked inside. What kind of gift did she get me O_o...

She came back over to me and pulled my arm, telling me to stand up. She pushed me forward a little, then took off my blind fold.

"WHAT IS _HE_ DOING AT MY HOUSE?" I screamed at Himeka. This is _not_ going to be a fun week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

oo~ short chapter. I'm gonna do a super-fast update for chapter 2, b/c I wasn't planning o stopping heer, but I shall leave cliffy 8D!

Review Please :D?

V


	2. The Stupid Favour

**Living With My Enemy**

**Chapter Two:**

**The [Stupid] Favor**

.:*Kazune's P.O.V.*:.

I was walking down the sidewalk with Himeka, with a blind fold on, while she was taking me to who knows where. Himeka is a child-hood friend; she wanted me to do her a favor, so I said yes, because I was bored out of my mind. My parents were out, who knows where. They probably went to Las Vegas and forgot to tell me. That's ok though, I'm 15 years old, so I can take care of myself.

"Ok Kazune! We are here!" Himeka said. She had something planned, I know it.

"Where am I, Himeka?"

"Hold on, stay right here. I'll be right back!" I heard her run away somewhere to the right. I think she brought me to one of her friend's house, cause I heard a door open and someone scream "Hello~ Himeka-chan!" I didn't hear much after that, so she must of gone inside the house. I lifted the blind fold above my eyes just enough so that I could see where I was. It was a small house, maybe two story's high. I've never been to this neighborhood before. I looked to my right, there were some kids my age playing basketball. I looked to my left, girls were staring at me waving. I made a creeped out face, then Himeka came back.

"Put your blindfold on, Kazune-kun!" she whisper/screamed at me, "And don't say a word!" She put the blindfold back over my eyes, and started to lead me toward the door. She told whispered, "Take a step" so quiet that I could barely hear. She lead me into the house, and took me to the right again. It sounded like someone was standing up from a couch that was in front of me. I felt Himeka undo the knot in my blindfold. She took it off, and I saw my worst enemy, Hanazono Karin! Was I at her house?

"WHAT IS HE DOING AT MY HOUSE?" she screamed. I guess I was.

"Don't scream, stupid women!" I yelled at her. She gave me the most hated look in the world.

"Sorry Karin-chan!" Himeka said, bowing her head, "But you two need to have a better relationship! You two need to spend one week in this house with just the two of you! This is what I want you to do for me! Please Karin-chan! Please Kazune-kun!" she begged. Karin and I both looked at her, until Karin said,

"Fine, Himeka-chan. But my house means my rules." She glared at me. Himeka looked up and smiled at Karin, then look over at me. "Please Kazune-kun?" she begged. I sighed. I couldn't deny my child-hood friend.

"Fine. But I am not your slave." I gave in. Himeka smiled but Karin just rolled her eyes.

I can already tell this week is gonna suck.

Wwahhhh another short chapter XC this isn't like me! I wanted to update this chapter fast..

Chapter three will also be slightly short, but I'm probably gonna have a lot of chapters.. :D!

Review :D!

l

l

l

V


	3. Rules of the Game

**Living With My Enemy**

**Chapter Three:**

**Rules of the Game**

.:*Karin's P.O.V.*:.

Himeka, Kazune, I were sitting at my kitchen table. I can't believe I agreed to do this. He is going to mess up my house, read something he wasn't supposed to, see me sleeping, and walk in on me in the bathroom! I made a mental note to double check if I locked the doors or not.

"Ok guys. Here are the rules." Himeka said, completely serious.

"1. You may leave the house, but you have to be together. 2. You have to spend at least one hour a day together. I can tell if your lieing to me. 3. If you both spend one hour a day together, and go out together, then I will give you both $20.01."

"Why one cent extra?" Kazune asked.

"Why ask questions?" I answered for Himeka. He just rolled his eyes.

"But if you to lose," Himeka continued, "You both owe me $20.02." she smiled. "Agree?"

"Ok Himeka-chan." I said.

"Whatever." Kazune agreed.

"Good." Himeka says. "The game begins today! Kazune, if you want to go get your things, Karin is going to have to come with you!"

Himeka is so evil.

We all heard a beep of a car. "I have to go now! Play the game fair!" Himeka waved and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

:D fast update :o but freakishly short chapter :c next chapter will be longer, but it will take me a while to update :s. Lets sayyyyyy …. It will be updated by Friday! If not, then it may be longer than 2k words :D!

Review Pleeeeeease :D?

l

l

l

V

:D


	4. Day 1 Part 1

WOAH! I UPDATED! YAY!

I'm so sorry I made you all wait so long for an update :( I rewrote this chapter a looong time ago but forgot to udate it x_x that's make me soo mad D: I feel bad for not updating :( I've been trying to think up ideas for the next chapter and I've been writing them down on a sheet of paper. I honestly have nooo idea where I'm going to take this story, so you can private message me any ideas you want to give me! It would be greatly appreciated :)

Thankyou for putting up with my laziness!

Sorry for any grammar mistakes D:

Also, since this is from a while ago, what I did was take the old version and begin to write from there. If things begin to make absolutely no sense and/or you get confuse, please tell me! I don't want to revise this yet and I'm really excited to update so yeah :) ENJOY!

Chapter 4

Day 1, Part 1

#Karin#

Himeka-chan ran out the door and into the car that appeared outside my house. I was now alone with the devil himself, Kazune Kujyou. He sighed and stood up from his chair. He started walking out the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I asked, standing up too and running to the front door.

"Going to get my clothes. Are you stupid? Do you expect me do wear the same clothes for a week?" Kazune scoffed and continued walking. I ran to his side and walked with him.

"You're so mean, Kazune. You don't have to be so rude." I said, but he ignored me. We walked down towards a bus stop down the street.

"Hanazono-san!" someone called out. I turned around and it was my neighbors down the street. Kudo Nao and Takahashi Maaya.

"Hi Kudo-san, Takahashi-san!" I waved and ran back down the road. Kazune sighed and crossed his arms and waited for me.

"Hello!" I said as i got to the end. "Whats up?"

"We were just wondering, who's your friend over there?" Kudo pointed at Kazune.

"Is he your friend? Or boyfriend?" Takahashi smiled innocently. I laughed at the thought of Kazune being my boyfriend.

"No, he's just an acquaintance staying at my house for a while." I said, almost awkwardly.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I asked him out on a date?" Kudo asked. "Or me?" Takahashi added. I stared at their desperate faces, shocked. They asked something like this so bluntly.

"We're really busy this week. You can ask him out next week though." I smiled. I said goodbye and walked back to Kazune. I didn't real want Kazune to date those girls but I didn't want to be rude and tell them they can't. They had a bad reputation, even if they looked innocent. We started walking towards his house again.

"What did those girls want?" Kazune casually asked when we were halfway to his house.

"Nothing, they just wanted to say hi." I lied but smiled up at him innocently. He nodded and looked ahead.

I noticed how Kazune is so much taller than me. At least a foot, or I'm just really short for my age. I'm 5'2''. Thats normal right? Wow. Kazune is really tall.

%Kazune%

After Himeka left, I walked out the door with Karin following me and complaining. This week is gonna be pure hell. We made it to the bus stop, not even off the street of her house, and the two girls who were staring at me earlier called for Karin. She ran over to talk to them and I stood there for 5 minutes and she came back.

"What did those girls want? I asked her when we were half way to my house. We actually lived kinda close. We hadn't been walking for long.

"Nothing, they just wanted to say hi." she told me and smiled. I could tell she was lieing. I guess it wasn't very important though.

When we got to my house, I casually walked towards the front door but Karin stood in shock.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked.

"Your house." she stared, "Its.. HUGE!" she starts walking towards the founatian that split the pavement towards the front door. She stared at it then walked towards the front door. She admired the plants around the sides and I walked up behind her to open the door. She walked in first and we were greeted by all the maids, which is about 20. Karin looked like she got the soul sucked out of her. I sighed and elbowed her, bringing her back to earth. We walked up the giant steps and Karin kept looking all over the place. I swear, that idiot was gonna get wiplash.

"Karin. Stop that." I told her.

"Stop what?"

"Looking everywhere. It's annoying." She stuck her tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes. We got to my room and I told her to wait outside, because my room was messy. I packed my clothes and managed to stuff them all into a backpack. We walked past my neighbor, Murakami Tetsuya. He was outside playing basketball with his friend Maeda Koichi.

"Kazune! Come here!" Tetsuya called me.

"Karin, wait here." I told her. She frowned but nodded. Tetsuya and Koichi were huge players. At the moment, they had at least 3 girlfriends each. I noticed they were looking past me and at Karin.

"What?" I asked.

"Who's the girl?" Tetsuya asked, they were both staring at her like weirdo's. I looked past my shoulder and could tell she noticed the stares.

"Stop staring at her. You look stupid." I told them bluntly.

"Whatever. Are you dating her? Does she have a boyfriend?" Koichi asked.

"I don't know." I told them.

"Whats her number? I wanna text her and ask her out." Tetsuya got out his phone and kept glancing at Karin.

"I don't have her number. And no, you can't ask her out." I told them.

Tetsuya frowned and put away his phone, "Why can't I date her?" I stared at him and thought why I said that.

"Because." I said. Even though I hate Karin, these guys are bad news. I can't beleive I was gonna say this but..

"I was gonna ask her out." I looked at them seriously. Tetsuya laughed. "Haha. Alright man. Good luck, she is so out of your league." he laughed and gave me a thumbs up.

I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head.

"But I will definitely be trying to get her too." Tetsuya said, smiling evily and staring at Karin once again.

"I won't let you." I glared at him. Why am I saying things like this? I hate that annoying idiot! I'll think of a reason later. I turned around and walked back to Karin and we walked back to her house.

#Karin#

We got to Kazune's house and it looked really cool. It had a lot of expensive stuff and I couldn't help but look everywhere. He got his stuff and we started to walk back to my house. Some of his neighbors called him over to talk. I waited there and Kazune walked over to them. They kept staring at me a lot and I got self-conscious. I kept looking at my clothes to see if there was something wrong with them. I fixed my pigtails and took out my phone. I looked at my reflection but i didn't see anything on my face. I put it away and awkwardly stood there until Kazune came back. We continued our walk to my house.

"So what did you guys talk about?" I asked.

"Nothing." He put his hands in his pocket and kept walking.

Deja vu.. haha.

We got to my house, Takahashi and Kudo were still outside, like they were waiting for Kazune to come back. I didn't really hang out with them a lot. They were a little too boy-crazy. I showed him the guest room and told him he could put his clothes in the drawer.

The guest room was small and simple. There was a twin-sized bed in the middle of the room, covered in a nice light blue comforter and plain white pillows. A wood night stand sat next to it, and old looking alarm clock on top of that. A matching dresser was placed at the wall near the door, with a pictureless picture frame on one side and an almost-real-looking fake flower bouquet on the other side. The walls were white and has a border at the top of blue flowers.  
>He gave the view a small distasteful look before stepping inside.<br>"Sorry if it's not as fancy as your room."  
>He didn't respond, just rolled his eyes and sat his backpack beside the bed.<br>"Himeka said we have to spend atleast an hour together doing something. What do you have here?" Kazune asked.

"Umm. I have a Wii?" I told him. We also have a computer in the family room for school work. We had a lot of "classic" games for the Wii, mostly Super Mario Bros, Legend of Zelda, etc. I had to buy most of the games and the Wii with my own money, but it was worth it since I use it most of the time.

We walked down the stairs, through the kitchen and into the family room. I put in "Mario Bros 64" and we played the rest of the night. When we got to level 4 we saved and stopped playing. I guess we didn't get that far since we were still in world one. I would keep dyeing, despite my hours of playing, and Kazune kept trying to get all the coins and taking too long. Then we would break out into a small arguement but got over it and started playing again.

"I'm going to the guest room." Kazune said when I turned off the Wii.

"Ok. I'm gonna watch TV."

"It's late. Maybe you should go to bed." He told me. I looked at him and started laughing.

"Who are you? My mom!" I laughed inbetween words. He scoffed.

"No. Whatever. Sleep whenever you want." and he walked up to his temporary bedroom. I turned on the TV and saw looked at the time on my phone. It was midnight. Hmm. Maybe I should go to bed..

.

.

.

Nnnahhhh. I'll be fine.

I watched TV until for and fell asleep on the couch.

%Kazune%

I woke up a couple hours after falling asleep. My thoat was dead dry. I walked down the hall and saw Karin's bedroom door opened. I looked inside as I walked by and saw her bed still neatly made. I sighed. She was probably still watching TV.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I found the cups in a cabinet and got water from the fridge. I drank some then put it in the dishwasher, which was almost full. I walked into the family room and the TV was still on but Karin was asleep on the couch. What a lazy girl.

I poked her shoulder and she didn't move. I pulled her cheeks and she moaned in her sleepy state and rolled over.  
>"Karin get up." I said, trying to get her off the couch. I didn't know why I was trying to get her to her bed, she was probably fine right here.<br>"Karin" I said again, and she rolled back over, rubbing her eyes.  
>"Is it morning?" She asked, yawning.<br>"No, it's the middle of the night. You fell asleep on the couch, now get your lazy butt up so you don't drool all over the furniture." I said. It might of been harsh, but she sat up without arguing. She rubbed her eyes again, still hazy from just waking up.  
>"You're so mean, Kazune." She said quietly, just sitting there.<br>"Get up, I'll take you to your bedroom." I said, sighing. She was being such a baby.  
>She stood up and wobbled. I grabbed her arm before she fell to the floor and held her steady until she could stand by herself. She let out a long yawn, and trudged over to the staircase. I turned off the TV and followed behind her.<br>She kept getting dizzy and tipping over on the stairs, so I practically carried her most of the way. My hand was pushing on her back so she wouldn't fall back and I had to take her hand to guide her to her room.  
>I opened the butterfly patterned covers of her bed and she got inside still in her day clothes. I covered her up, turned off the light and walked out. Before I could exit, I heard a faint "Goodnight" from Karin before she passed out. She was obviously not a morning person, that took a good 20 minutes.<br>"Goodnight." I whispered faintly, before shutting the door and heading back to my own room.

When I woke up, Karin's door was still closed so I assumed she was still asleep. I walked to the kitchen and looked to see if she had any ingredients for pancakes. I found them and started to prepare them. Once I put them on the stove, I heard small footsteps coming down the stairs and moments later Karin appeared in the kitchen. She was dressed in new clothes; and white skirt and a pink shirt with some heart design on it and a white denim jacket.

"What are you cooking?" She asked quickly.  
>"Pancakes. They'll be ready soon." I told her and continued to cook. She sat at the table in the kitchen, silently waiting for the food.<br>"They smell good." She said.  
>"Thanks."<br>Minutes later the cooking was done and the pancakes were on a plate in the middle of the table. Karin had already set out plates and forks and knifes and was prepared to eat. Two cups were near the plates filled with orange juice and a syrup bottle in the middle of the table. She took half the pancakes [4] drenched them in syrup and ate them all before I could finish my first.  
>"Woah, Karin, you have an appetite. It's like you haven't eaten in days." I commented.<br>"Thats because I haven't." She said, drinking some juice. I stared at her in dis-belief.  
>"When was the last time you ate?" I asked, suddenly concerned.<br>"Umm.. Today is Monday and my parents left last Sunday.." She calculated out loud. "So my last decent meal was a week ago." She said like it wasn't a big deal and took a sip of her orange juice. I almost dropped my fork. Partly because she hasn't eaten a good meal in so long, and also because of how much I cared about her and her health. Wasn't she my enemy? I put the thought aside and put my attention back on Karin.  
>"What's have you been eating then?"<br>"Stuff like bread; bagels, toast, things like that." She finished her drink and took her dishes up to the sink and clean the syrup off.  
>"And you were doing this because..?"<br>"When my parents left for there business trip the groceries were running low. We have ingredients to make things like pancakes but I don't know how to cook, so I just ended up eating bagel and toasting bread for the week."  
>"Then today we'll go shopping." I said. She turned around with disbelief.<br>"I have no money to buy food, unless /you're/ willing to pay." She said, glaring.  
>"Sure, I don't see why not." I said, smirking. We had somehow gotten back to our I-hate-you relationship. She stared at my for a minute and scoffed, "Yeah, right. I'll go check my wallet to see if I have some money." She said and walked up the stairs.<p>

#Karin#  
>I walked up the stairs and made a right to the first door; my bedroom. Stupid Kazune. It seemed like he was concerned about my health for a minute, but then he starts being all bossy. I thought and looked around for my wallet. I found the black leather pouch and found several 100 dollar bills and a note. I unfolded the price of paper and it read ,<br>"Dear Karin,  
>You are going to run out of food while we are gone! Here is money when you need to buy more food! Please use it wisely, and remember: NO BOYS WHILE WE ARE GONE!<br>From Mom and Dad"  
>I froze, completely forgetting about the "no boys" rule. What if my parents found out Kazune was staying over? What if they came home early and Saw Kazune? What if..<br>My thoughts we cut short when Kazune yelled from the bottom of the stairs,  
>"Karin, do you have money? Are you ready to leave?"<br>"Yeah, hang on!" I yelled and went to my closet and found a small white purse with a long strap that went good with my outfit. I put it over my head and around one arm and shoved my wallet inside. I got pink flat shoes from behind my door and dropped them to the floor, slipping my feet inside. I rushed down the stairs and Kazune was waiting by the front door.  
>"Are you finally ready?" He asked. I gave him a glare, "Let's go." We walked out the door and I locked it before we he'd towards the bus stop.<br>We got to the bus stop just in time for the 10 o'clock bus. We got inside and it was almost full. There were two seats left, just enough for us to fill the bus up. But one seat was in the back of the bus and the other in the front. I looked at Kazune to see what we were going to do, but he just walked over to the seat in the back.  
>"Rude." I whispered to myself. I sat in the seat in the front, between an old women and a guy in what looked like a school uniform from a different school who was writing things on a note pad. The bus took off and it was awkwardly silent. I peeked a glance to where Kazune was and saw he had taken out his phone. Suddenly, I felt my own phone vibrate on my purse. I took it out and what do you know, Kazune had sent me a text.<br>"Sorry I left you; it's so friggen awkward back here." It said. I tried not to laugh and looked back over at Kazune. He was looking over at me and quickly glanced at the person beside him. It was a girl with the same styled uniform as the guy sitting next to me. She was trying to flirt with Kazune, which somehow made me a little jealous, but I brushed it aside.

I nodded and said, "I want to go to the bookstore. So let's go." I walked towards the door and he followed. We went to the bus stop and waited a minute for the bus.

%Kazune%

While Karin was taking a shower I went onto the computer and checked my facebook. My friend, Micchi sent me a message.

"Hey Kazune."

"Hey"

"sup"

"nothing. at Karins house."

"oo lala why r u at her house ;)" I rolled my eyes.

"don't think like that, idiot. Himeka is making me stay here for a week."

"ooo i can feel a romance beginning!"

"whatever micchi."

"you guys just date"

"shut up micchi."

"how to do like the sound of "Karin Koujo" hmm?" i blushed and got mad.

"shut up. i gtg cya" I ended the convorsation.

"bye"

I played tetris for a while then a random girl sent me a message. It was just another annoying idiot wanting to go out with me. I thought about what micchi said about Karin being my girlfriend and told the random girl i had a girlfriend. I would of told her who it was but then Karin popped up out of nowhere and whispered in my ear,

"Oo. Kazune has a girlfriend." I jumped and turned around. I saw Karin in a new hairstyle i've never seen and a short-ish skirt and pink/white t-shirt. I tried not to blush because she actually looked really pretty. Then I realized she was looking over my shoulder at my facebook.

"How long have you been watching?"

"Just the conversation with that girl." I was realived she didn't see the conversation with Micchi.

"Don't my stuff withouth my permission." then I turned around and logged off.

"So who is your girlfriend?" she asked. I could feel my face going extrememly red.

"I don't have one" i said fast and looked away from her. "that's just something I tell girls to get off my back."

She nodded and told me we were going to the bookstore. I grabbed my jacket because I heard it was going to rain later.

We got to the bus stop and soon the bus came. It was kind of full. There weren't any seats left any the back of the bus was completely full. On the lower part looked like a basketball team going to practice or something. There was a coach standing in front of them playing on his phone. There was a lot of other people there. We squezzed in toward the seats and Karin was almost falling on the basketball team. The doors shut and we started moving.

I noticed how the boys from the team kept giggling like idiots and staring at Karin's butt. That ticked me off. One kept pretending to tie their shoe and look up Karins skirt, which pissed me off. I saw the look on her face and she was freaking out. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her waist, making the boys unable to lift up her skirt or see under it. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her close.

"Kazune what are you doing?" she asked.

"Shut up, idiot."

Why am I being nice? I thought we were enemies. This is weird. I wonder if it goes back to normal after this, or we just become friends.

We got to the book store, Barnes and Nobles. I put my arms around her waist because the basketball team was behind us. We walked in and the guys kept walking and went into the gym that was next to the bookstore. We seperated awkwardly and split up. I went to the action and science fiction centers. I found a book I liked and went to find Karin. I found her in the shoujo manga section. She didn't didn't notice me so I snuck up behind her. She was reading the 2nd volume of Shugo Chara.

"Are you gonna get that?" i whispered and she jumped, which made me laugh.

"You scared me!" she yelled quietly. "And yes, I am going to get this. This, Gakuen Alice, and a Maximum Ride book." she smiled and grabbed the first volume of Gakuen Alice then walked over to whereever Maximum Ride was. We payed then left. We got lunch at Jimmy Johns then went back to her house and went into the family room and silently read our books next to each other. It was getting late and I wanted to eat dinner.

"Do you know how to cook?" I asked Karin. She looked to up from her Maximum Ride book, and shook her head. "Nope"

I put my book on the couch and got up and into the kitchen I made a random healthy meal and we ate it together at the kitchen table. Karin ate like a normal person this time. We cleaned up, putting the clean dishes away and putting more dishes in the dishwasher.

"I'm gonna watch TV you can go to bed." Karin said.

"Nope." I told her. She looked at me confused.

"Last night you were up until 3am asleep on the couch. It midnight. Go to bed." I told her. she pouted and sat on the couch and crossed her arms.

"I wanna watch TV." she said stubbornly. I sighed then thought of an idea. I walked over to the couch and picked her up bridal style. She blushed then freaked out.

"Kazune! Put me down!" she spazzed.

"No." I simply said. I walked up the stairs and shes yelling at me the whole way.

"Stop yelling you're gonna lose your voice." she stopped yelling and crossed her arms. I threw her on the bed.

"Goodnight." I said and left. I came back 20minutes later to go to the bathroom and walked past her room. She was sleeping soundly in her bed, wavey hair all over the pillow and slightly snored. The sight made me laugh.

I went to the bathroom and went back to bed.

Pretty nice day it was today. 

[Please read the authors note at the top of the page if you haven't!]

xxxxx

I hope that didn't suck. Haha

I've been wanting to write a Spirited Away fanfic, so I might actually post one soon, :x sorry I kinda ditched my other stories.. I've been obsessing over Spirited Away for the past few days *_* I'm not going to post it until I know where I'm going to take it and how I'll end it and stuff.

Thank You :D

If I messed up or something, please tell me!

Reviews are appreciated :D

V 


End file.
